


a house; a home

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Committed Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Bruce buys Selina a house.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 36





	a house; a home

**Author's Note:**

> A short lil fic for my wonderful bb Xan from Soups.

He buys her a house because after a while the manor loses its luster. Which he hadn’t seen coming. Selina loves affluence and fancy architecture, but one day she stalks into his study grumpily and announces she hates living in the manor because it’s  _ too damn hard to find you in this place.  _

So he buys her a house. A modest two-story home that is all hers. 

At first, she doesn't know how to feel about it because he still has the manor. He knows she likes to have her own space, but she likes to share it with him. She understands why the mansion has to stay. It's his fortress. His base of operations. She's only a  _ little _ hurt when he tells her that he'll live with her part-time. He makes time for her when he can and it’s glorious, but then, at some point, he always has to leave. He has a meeting at the office or something he has to investigate. 

He doesn't trust her in his lair yet, and it bothers her. But she loves him so she puts up with it. Every time he has to leave he kisses her. When she's awake, it's a passionate embrace. He pulls her close and tilts her chin up to kiss her thoroughly. His thumb always strokes her cheek longingly. Like he never wants to leave. She wishes he wouldn't. When she's asleep he kisses her forehead, petting her hair because she's keeping it long for him and he loves it. 

As the early rays of sunshine filter in through the window in the bedroom, his fingers comb through her hair. He’s not usually here in the mornings so she’s a little surprised. She blinks several times to see if he’s actually  _ here.  _ A slow smile spreads over her lips, warm and welcoming, melting like icing over a fresh cinnamon roll. It’s sweet. Sugary sweet. He kisses her awake and rolls her onto her back. He’s got her body memorized. He knows just where to put his mouth to have her arching underneath him, fingers tugging at his hair because he teases  _ so much _ until shes sensitive and twitching. 

He puts his mouth everywhere like he’ll never get a chance to do this again, and for a fleeting moment she fears that it might be the last time. Until he murmurs, “Stay with me.” 

She laughs because she’s literally living in the house he bought for her. “I’m already with you.” 

His teeth graze over one of her nipples and she cries out softly. “No. I mean. Stay with me. Permanently.”

Selina has pictured this moment a few times, and why she ever thought he’d be normal about asking her to commit to him forever--she has no idea. She laughs again. “Are you asking me to--”

“Be my wife.” He cuts her off because he’s blunt and to the point. 

“Wow.” She says dryly, “When you ask so sweetly how could I  _ not  _ be enthused?”

He growls. He always growls. Most of his communication is grunting and other grumpy noises. “Selina.”

It’s a warning.

For what she isn’t sure. Maybe it’s a plea disguised as a warning.

“Yes, sir?”

Another growl. He loves when she calls him sir. She knows it’s one of his weak spots. 

“Your answer?”

She pretends to ponder it and he growls again. “Okay okay. Of course I will.”

“Good.” He grumbles, kissing his way back up to her mouth. 


End file.
